The Sea and the Sin
by Jemppy
Summary: FINISHED Against the sea, seven souls and a deadly sin for each....
1. Barbossa

AN: Wow two new stories in one night....freaky. Well this isn't an original idea (are there any?) But oh well. Takes place well before the movie. FYI  
  
Dedication: To Norah! The Goddess of Imaginary (I heart Evanescence okay?) and of Imagery. She came up with this idea for the Moulin Rouge fandom and has generously allowed me to write a Pirates Version. So I think you all should read her version, Seven, her ff.net name is Black Tangled Heart. She is the most awesome writer in the world. Though she is under the foolish impression that I am better. Modest nay?  
  
And without any further adieu......  
  
The Sea and the Sin  
Part 1: Barbossa  
------------------------------------  
  
The lowest circles of Hell are reserved for mutineers and betrayers. The fire and brimstone would enveloped each and everyone one of us in their burning arms.  
  
I can smell that sulfur as I hold the one thing that bring me comfort in these days.  
  
A shiny green apple.  
  
I know that it cannot be sulfur that I smell, no more than it can be the soft scent of the apple. The curse will not allow me to process any of them; it wont let me sate any of my desires whether it be lust, hunger, or thirst.  
  
But the curse cannot sieve off any of the pressing anger that surrounds my like a cloud o'er my ship during a particularly violent squall. That is all that I can feel anymore.  
  
I cannot even seem to feel the juice that bleeds from the apple in my hand as my nail carve into the skin. I tend to not even realize the force that I can carry in my hand when I cannot feel the textures of any item that I carry in them. No wonder many of the apples in my fruit bowl have deep wounds in their hides.  
  
Those coins striped everything from me.  
  
They took my sensations, my senses.  
  
They took my life and now I deteriorate while I cannot die.   
  
In the moonlight they took my skin.  
  
They took my crew. Jack's crew. My crew.   
  
I seem to have two places reserved for me in those bowels of Hell. I led that mutiny and I betrayed Jack. Strange, I can still see the expression on that damned fool's face as the mutiny happened and the realization dawned.  
  
I felt only a sharp stab of anger at those wide, surprised eyes as I held the cutlass to his neck. This man, this fool thought he could lead us, he thought that he could command us with his harebrained schemes and talks of 'opportune' moments. That man was never a true pirate. But he did have an air of charisma that made people lose their wits and inspire blind following in their weak minds. But all that charisma did was make me hate him.  
  
The longer we stayed on the Pearl under that sod, the fury swelled like a vicious wave inside of me. Jack would swagger around topside, acting as he was constantly riding on a bottle of rum, turn his gaze on a sailor and they'd do his bidding,  
  
None more than that blasted Turner. I still couldn't believe that he agreed to the mutiny in the beginning. Though I suspect that it was under the threat of Bo' sun's fist.  
  
Watching Turner follow Sparrow like some little lost puppy antagonized me to no end. Sometimes the feeling grew so large that I could barely restrained my urge to throttle him 'til his head would unhinge itself from his shoulders.  
  
I got my revenge, aye I did.   
  
The anger abated like the tide for a while as I watched Sparrow's pet sink down into the inky darkness. It faded like that only one time prior. When I personally shoved Jack off the side of my ship, with both hands and feet bound.  
  
I'm sure he was dead before he could even think of using that pistol I gave him. I only gave it to him to add weight and quicken his bloody descent.  
  
But the red fury roared back in my ears when more information was revealed about the curse that had befallen us. We needed Sparrow's dog to lift the curse for us. But now his child was in possession of the coin and the blood.  
  
I can't even feel the apple's stickiness, though its juices coat my gnarled hands. I can stare at my hands and wonder.  
  
They don't look starved. Nor filled with the anger that replaces blood in my veins.  
  
They simply look like an old seadog's weather beaten hands, filed with deep ridges. Each line with their own story. Old hands that have stolen life from countless of men. Now just simply covered in a poor mangled apple's blood.  
  
Those hands will become bones under the moonlight. And the veins that store my anger will rot away. But the anger will still be there. Perhaps the rage is embedded deeper than I had previously perceived.  
  
Meanwhile, our search continues for Turner's child and my only respite is that Jack is unable to stir the old anger with those pitiful eyes.  
  
Only when Hell's fire chars the skin covering them and boil all blood away and cinder the bones beneath that, will my anger finally be sated. 


	2. Elizabeth Swann

AN: Wow, I really appreciate all the reviews on this piece, people seemed to think I did a good job with Barbossa. He was hard to do. I truly hope I got a likeable Elizabeth in this. I do love her character and though I tend to be a WillxJack shipper, I hate it when Elizabeth is made to be a bitch. And I think that even though you have money, feelings of jealously can arise. Richies aren't perfect, some just want to achieve on their own and not have it handed to them. Others enjoy that. But I shouldn't rant about that, the world ain't perfect. I just want understandable!Elizabeth and not bitch!Elizabeth.  
  
Dedication: To Norah! The Goddess of Imaginary (I heart Evanescence okay?) and of Imagery. She came up with this idea for the Moulin Rouge fandom and has generously allowed me to write a Pirates Version. So I think you all should read her version, Seven, her ff.net name is Black Tangled Heart. She is the most awesome writer in the world. Though she is under the foolish impression that I am better. Modest nay?  
  
And without any further adieu......  
  
The Sea and the Sin  
Part 2: Elizabeth  
------------------------------------  
  
Even as a child, I looked at everything with appraising eyes. Were these goods, foods, and people, fit for me. Now I do not wish for people to think of me as some upper-society ninny, but I just always viewed the world that way.  
  
With an attitude like that, no wonder I always was given the best.   
  
I was the woman of the estate, after mother passed away from the wasting disease. And along with that role, came the confinement that the socialites thrived on.  
  
But not me.  
  
My judging eyes always found the most suitable items for me, though they couldn't always be mine.  
  
At a young age, barely after my mother's body was laid to rest and father was named Governor of some distant port town in a mysterious expanse of water known only as the Caribbean, that I found something that I wanted more than ever.  
  
An adventure. Preferably with pirates involved.  
  
Every story that I have read depicts these men as drunken clever fools, with hearts of steel and a will of iron. They sail upon green, foamy waves in search of buried treasure.  
  
It sounded oh so exciting in those pages. I want that for me.   
  
On that crossing to Port Royal, I met Will Turner for the first time. He had what I had often dreamed about.   
  
It was the first time I had felt that stab of jealously. It was a peculiar feeling, like a gripping of my heart and throat, burning its way up to my mouth like a stream of bile.  
  
I believe that was the underlying reason why I took that pirate medallion from him. It has been gathering dust now, but I think I took it so that I could have a small part of an imagined adventure with imaginary pirates. The cool medal felt like a salve to the bile envy.  
  
You see, I was given everything that I wanted. But when I would achieve my goal of attaining whatever it was that I wanted, I'd soon grow tired of it and I would soon find myself coveting something different.  
  
It was a vicious, never ending cycle.  
  
When I wasn't envying others possessions, I'd find myself envying their lot in life.  
  
What's so bad about being the Governor's daughter, one would ask. The answer would be in the question. Being the Governor's daughter was the bad thing. I may be rich and can buy whatever it is that I want to buy, but I cannot do anything outside my station.  
  
I resent everyone, with their normal, simple lifestyles.  
  
That woman who runs the bakery, it was last year's scandal that she left her husband, but it was soon forgotten in favor for her delicious baggets imported from France, (even though the townsfolk still supported the Crown in their collective hatred of the French) But can anyone see the big picture here? The difference between that woman and I? I am one of a higher station. No matter what was wrong with my future husband, if I did not love him or he would find a whore from the alleys more desirable than I, or even if he raised his hand in anger against me, I could not leave him. It just wouldn't be allowed with my status.  
  
That is just not fair!  
  
Oh how I wish I could just run a small café or flower shoppe, let my creativity flow into my work, then I believe I could be happy. That would be an adventure in itself, though if lacking the pirates.  
  
And Will. I seriously entertain the idea that he holds some manor of feelings for my person. As do I for him. But here is where that hot bile rises up into my throat when I think of him. He is allowed to hold those thoughts about me; he can keep me on his pedestal. But I CANNOT! I cannot think of him as more than a dear friend, or even as a man. It would be to unseemly for a woman of my title to do so.   
  
All these things, and other smaller incidents cause this swirling mix of confusion in my mind. I know that I am feeling jealous, but I cannot allow my jealously to force me to hate that baker woman without truly knowing her, or my dear Will. My reviewing eyes can not see this emotion, and it waxes and wanes, never consistent. It is palpable at times and just a candle flicker at others. I'd assume that if it were to have a color, then it would be a noxious green. Poisonous.  
  
But I deal with it everyday. Even today it wells up as I wince and watch my two servants lace up my new dress, direct from London. These two women have relatively comfortable uniforms on and they both don't dread the thought of an offer of impending marriage from someone that I know I do not love.  
  
I envy their free will.  
  
I envy Will's heart.  
  
I envy my father's gender.  
  
I envy the Commodore's conviction.  
  
And staring down at the medallion that now is tucked between my breasts and hidden beneath the lace shift, rigid corset, and decorated dress, I envy the pirate's life.  
  
It is truly like that song that I made up to entertain myself on the three month crossing to Port Royal, after all my pirate books were read...  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho.........a pirate's life for me........." 


	3. Commodore Norrington

AN: Okay I am unsure about this part, Norrington is a hard guy to write. I can see how he could  
come off as a major jerk in this but I see it different, like Elizabeth. I see someone hiding. He is at  
an impasse, could either go the mature way, or he'll go further into his ego. Since this is following  
the movie, I think he grows and sheds this particular sin. I am in no way a super Norrington lover,  
but I don't know...hope it's satisfactory.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, I don't own the seven deadly sins (though I sure commit them)  
and I don't own the idea, Norah gave it to me.  
  
The Sea and the Sin  
Part 3: Commodore Norrington  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It was only after the noise died down about my capture of the pirate captain Jack Sparrow that  
the reality came crashing through my skull like a pistol shot.  
  
Elizabeth never gave an answer to my proposition of marriage.   
  
It was Sparrow that disrupted my ceremony. It was he who distracted the answer from  
Elizabeth's mind. That infernal man with his wild gestures and ludicrous eye make-up. But he  
couldn't escape me, now as he sat in the dank holding cell that would serve as the last room he'd  
ever stay in, he knew that I was the better man.  
  
From a child I was taught that.  
  
I knew that my skills were always above the petty miscreants that were drawn to me like moths to  
a flame. They hung on to me because they knew, they knew with their only shred of intelligence  
they had left, that I was better than they could ever dream to be.  
  
I thrived on that knowledge. I threw myself into learning everything I possible could so that I  
could maintain that position throughout my entire life. And what better way to physically prove  
my supremacy that to join the King's Royal Navy? There I could gain the worldliness that I  
lacked, while proving both my physical and intellectual prowess. It was there I would and did  
attain promotion after promotion because others recognized my greatness.  
  
When asked to set out to accompany the newly instated Governor Swann to Port Royal, I jumped  
at that chance. Except for the employment of a few privateers against France and Spain, England  
was very much against the pirate threat that lurked in the bright blue waters of the Caribbean. The  
King was clear on the removal of that particular threat.   
  
So there I was.  
  
I first laid eyes on Elizabeth then. She was nothing more than a child. A child with a morbid and  
silly infatuation with the idea of pirates. But she grew. And she grew into a fine woman. Fine  
enough to earn my hand. I knew she would be the perfect woman to adorn my arm and  
complement my uniform.  
  
But enter Jack Sparrow. A captain without a ship or a mind. The worse pirate to inhabit the  
Caribbean. And with one handshake, Elizabeth's answer was wiped away. That man drove all  
thoughts of my perfection out of my head for that hour that he escaped from my grasp but I got  
him, in that smithy, and I returned him to his proper place.  
  
But while I was in that man's presence he managed to throw me for a loop. He confused me,  
made my wit turn sour, my intelligence non-existent. I hesitated, I bumbled for my next thought,  
my next order.   
  
I want him to hang. I want my answer from Elizabeth. Though I know the outcome of both, he  
will swing and she will wear white.  
  
I get what I want. I always do.  
  
But as night has fallen and I walk the fort's parapets with the Governor, I realize that Elizabeth  
may be one of the few people who doesn't believe in me. Well her and Sparrow. I noticed that no  
matter how much I believed in myself, Elizabeth still seems unaffected. I tend to dissolve into that  
mindless sod that I found myself slipping into around Sparrow. I may boast of my conquests but  
she just smiles, murmurs "That's nice." and moves on. She just doesn't seem to care.   
  
For Sparrow, I became the fumbling fool because he usurped me, I never before met someone so  
sure of themself as he was. It was one of the few times that I felt unsure of myself. But I  
recovered, like I always do.  
  
Elizabeth, simple, I love her. I need to impress her. But nothing that I achieve seems to work. I  
know our union would be the perfect thing to happen. But deep down, under the self-made layers  
around my mind, I think that there is a chance that my feelings aren't reciprocated. But I eliminate  
those thoughts quickly, just like I always do.  
"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" the Governor's voice breaks into my thoughts.  
  
I sigh, "No, she hasn't."  
  
He continues, even though my attention is on myself. "Well, she has had a very trying day.  
Ghastly weather, don't you think?"  
  
Again I half-heartedly answer. "Bleak, very bleak."  
  
Sparrow and Elizabeth strip me of the one thing that I hold closest to my heart. My pride.  
  
And what am I without that? Who would I be? That's all I have left.  
  
Just like I always have.  
  
My pride. My dignity. 


	4. Pintel

AN: I have this all planed out in my head, the order that it is going in, the scenes in the movie.  
And originally this was a different character, Anamaria in fact. But I changed it at the last possible  
moment and here is the result. It is shorter than the others, but this was a hard sin to do. But it  
was fun to do. I hope others like it and can guess it correctly.   
  
Heh, it's getting closer to Jack's. Everyone wants to know what's his is. Well all I can say is this.  
Each part is based off of a line in the movie. And that is where I pull their sin from. Some may be  
obvious others not. Barbossa's with the line about the rings of hell wasn't very close, since he  
didn't even say it. Elizabeth's was the song "Pirate's life for me." and Norrington was the part  
about him needing a 'fine woman.' and Pintel's was his comment about "after ten years of hording  
swag." There, does that make some things clear?  
  
Oh yes, THANK YOU for all the reviews. I love them!  
  
Dedication: Still to Norah.  
  
Disclaimers: Mouse owns Pintel and Ragetti, Norah owns the idea and summary, God owns the  
sins. I own my own delusional mind.  
  
The Sea and the Sin  
Part 4: Pintel  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Most of the rest of the crew think me to be a slow man. A fool. Definitely not the brightest  
member Barbossa ever took on. Well dumbest, save perhaps for ol' Ragetti.  
  
But you see, that's where the problem lies. I spend all me time trying to think for him that I don't  
end up thinking for meself. So while Ragetti gets half of me thoughts, I end up having to run on  
half me own thoughts so that while I know that I am smarter than I act, I have to act through two  
at once so that he is smarter than he was and it all evens out...  
  
Oh bugger it, I confused meself.  
  
Here on the Isle de Muerte each of us has our own lil' section where we stow our swag. Ragetti  
moved his in with mine some years back after he took to noticing that some of his stuff started  
disappearing. Crew don't respect him much, not much me either.  
  
Well I am quite proud of me pile. It isn't just gold. There are pretty pieces of papers with pictures  
on them, jewels that the King of England would envy, books that I can't read very well, blankets  
with stuff woven as designs. I even store food there. Course it goes bad, but I like to look at it. I  
like to collect as much as I can and every once in awhile taste some to see if the curse has worn  
off, just a little.  
  
Course it never does.  
  
But now we have the Turner lass. Quite a beauty she is. Makes me wish I would had collected a  
stash of pretty ladies along with my pile.  
  
When you're a simple man like me, this curse hits you hard. I used to love everything. To eat, to  
drink and be merry, to spend my time pillaging and plundering and in pleasurable company. So  
when all that is taken away, I have to save as much as I can in hope for when it is gone.  
  
As I stand here and look at my collection, I feel happy. As I always do when I see it. Course now  
an average man might think that I have enough money to eat, drink, and be merry for the rest of  
me days. But no not me. I have to have more. Else I feel empty.  
  
Course though when I think of it, with the curse and all, I feel pretty empty at the moment.  
  
Eh.  
  
That's why I can't wait for Barbossa to get on with it and break the curse, cause as soon as he  
does, I plan on eating 'til my belly bursts and all the food come splashing back out. Then I will  
find some more food and eat again. And after that I'll find meself a good looking whore, and  
Ragetti one too. I'll make sure my needs are all sated and then some. I won't stop until I make up  
for all these absent years.  
  
Ragetti is a different sort of pirate. Definitely the dullest member, but he has his moments of  
insight. Hah. There was this one time where he warned me that if I kept up this massive storing of  
prize, that I'd make myself sick. Sick on what? I asked him. He just gave me that blank, half  
comprehending look of his, made worse by that lolling wooden eye of his.   
  
I think he was thinking of the food that I collected, and if I were to eat all that I brought with me,  
then I would make meself sick. Course I am cursed and therefore can not get sick.  
  
But he thinks, tries to at least. You see there is a difference from being born with no intelligence  
and trying, like he was, and just plumb ignoring the brain that your mother gave ya. That's why I  
help him. He tries.  
  
But I still can not bring my thoughts off of the impending blood sacrifice. Once it is done, then all  
of my heart's desires can come true.  
  
So I wait. What's a few minutes longer compared to years upon years of waiting?  
  
Well of course time has that sense of being longer when it is only minutes left and by some  
strange turn of events, it seems longer than all those previous years but not really it is all in me  
mind and in reality it is just a few seconds that seem like years...  
  
Bugger! I'm confused again.  
  
I guess I am better off just going back to my horde and waiting those year like seconds until the  
blood is spilled over Turner's coin.   
  
Because once it happens, I can begin my consumption. 


	5. Will Turner

AN: Whoo... another main character gets his sin. This is a weird and prolly thought to be unusual  
sin for him. But if you watch the movie like I do, I can see it in his eyes. Either that or my mind is  
different.....this coming from the girl who yelled during the scene when Will says to Elizabeth "I  
should have told you since the moment I met you....I love you." Well I happened to shout "I love  
Jack" for him at that moment....heheh....that would make a good fic.....  
  
Dedication: Sorry Nor, I knew you wanted this to be different, mebbe an alternate version?  
  
Disclaimers: Moo  
  
The Sin and the Sea  
Part 5: Will  
---------  
  
It was love that made me follow an insane pirate captain on this crazy adventure. It was love that  
made me help steal...commandeer the Interceptor, and it was love that made me use that oar  
against someone who had shown himself to be nothing but an ally on this trip.  
  
But I don't think it was love that was with me in the captain's cabin on board the Interceptor that  
night after leaving Jack to deal with Barbossa and his men. And I don't think that it was love that  
guided my hand that night.  
  
But it confuses me.  
  
I know that I love her, Elizabeth. I know it with my entire being. I respect her and I worship her.  
But that night I received many blows to my mind concerning her, Jack Sparrow, and my father.  
First it was the thought of me being used as leverage just for that daft pirate to gain his ship back,  
then it was me actually doing a violent action against him who I had begun to view as my friend.  
Another shock to my system was the full realization of who my father was and what he really did,  
I needed to square with the blood that ran through my veins. It wasn't Elizabeth that Barbossa  
had wanted. It had been me.  
  
Then the biggest blow had came when I was wrapping her hand after the entire ordeal. The  
callouses on my fingers from my work at the smithy had scraped her delicate hands. And that led  
to her to grasp my hand and bring it close to her.  
  
The thought of the close proximity of my hand to her breasts had made my heart stop and breath  
hitch. My mind slowed for an instant, wondering what it was that she wanted. She was a proper  
lady and had never shown any wanton actions before.  
  
But the confusion was chased away by a very different feeling.  
  
Respect of her womanhood be damned, I wanted her more than anything at that moment. Just to  
move my hand closer and rest it against the soft flesh that I knew the hideous dress that Barbossa  
had given her hid. It was closest that I had ever been to her person and now I wasn't think of  
loving her 'til the end of time. I just wanted to touch her.   
  
I wanted to feel the soft white skin that had taunted me, showing just enough to incite, but still be  
hidden underneath the stiff dresses. I didn't care at that moment if she loved me or not, I just  
wanted to touch her.  
  
Later after that rush of emotions had died down, I was shocked. How could I, who championed  
to be the perfect honorable gentleman for her, feel that way for her, as if she was a mere object.  
But it was just a pure animalistic feeling that ripped through my mind at the moment that she had  
taken a hold of my hand.  
  
Closer, closer she brought it to her chest, whilst my mind believed its destination was lower, she  
stopped just short. Then the medallion was revealed.  
  
I knew that she didn't mean it to seem as it had. She was too innocent to commit an action like  
that. Oh how I wanted it to be that way though.  
  
At that moment I hated that coin.  
  
I felt as if it were the reason my thoughts had turned so deviant. It was the reason that I lost my  
father, Jack lost his ship, Elizabeth had lost blood, Norrington lost his pride. This one coin was  
causing so much chaos amongst us that it had to be the reason my lust overrode my love. Love  
was stronger I know that.   
  
But then the memory of her drawing my hand so close...  
  
No, I loved her. I had to. Why would I waste most of my life away over just a silly infatuation?  
  
Well, would you do anything for her? I asked myself.  
  
Yes of course I would. I am here aren't I?   
  
Would you give her up if she asked, in order to make her happy?  
  
Yes! Though it would pain me forever, I'd still be content if she was happy.  
  
Would you die for her? That question sounded much like the voice of Jack.  
  
Yes, I would. Just like I promised.  
  
Would you forsake her virtue in order to have her just one night?  
  
Yes! ....wait, no! My mind was turning against me. How could I answer yes to that? No I am a  
respectable man, I wouldn't touch her until after our vows were said and the white wedding gown  
lost its stiffness from a night of reception and dancing. Only then.  
  
But god. That memory of her small soft hands, one bound, guiding my hand. I could feel how in  
one moment I had enough air, then it was gone. Time froze as this new feeling washed over me. I  
just wanted to forget for a moment, my role of knight in shining armor and feel pleasure instead.   
  
And in my darkest of dark recess of my mind, I had one thought, that brings a tidal wave of shame  
now. I had just for one moment wished that she wasn't Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the  
Governor of Port Royal, and that she were just Elizabeth, common whore by way of Tortuga.  
Because then touching her would be permissible, and the thought of wanting her like that  
wouldn't bring the red shame that comes now.  
  
I don't know how to feel anymore. 


	6. Mister Gibbs

AN: Here is the 2nd to last part. If you know your 7 sins good, then you can guess what Jack is.  
And if you do guess his, then I hope you still read just to see how I write it. On to this part, I  
kinda like how it turned out. I feel like this a lot, so my thoughts kinda seeped in here. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimers: Moog  
  
Dedication: Norah, you asked and I delivered.  
  
The Sea and the Sin  
Part 6: Mister Gibbs  
-------------------------------  
  
"You're pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!"  
  
Well, that lass certainly had spirit. I'll give her that. Her words may have had a point. But our  
hands were tied. My hands were tied. There was no way I was going to jump into that row boat  
and go chasing after her love and Jack.  
  
Jack knew the rules. He knew that we were bound by the code. There was nothing I could do.  
But watch that young lady struggle to push the boat over the edge, that was about it. I didn't even  
move to help her. I just stood there flanked by Anamaria and Cotton. They were just like me, they  
didn't bat an eye at her fight with the boat, cursing us all the while.  
  
Why go and help them anyway?  
  
I hardly knew this strumpet or her love the blacksmith. And Jack? He knew us, we were of the  
same breed, so our non-action on his account wouldn't surprise him a bit.  
  
Jack has known me for over ten years now. And though technically I met the lass when she was  
naught more than a child, young Will Turner as well, I felt no oath of loyalty to them. They both  
had illusions of this business that got them into this mess in the first place. Jack was just crazy  
enough to go along with it.  
  
Jack was a good man, good pirate. But I wasn't about to go gallivanting off into that pitch black  
mouth of that cave to go and save him. There was more than just his life at stake. There was mine  
to consider as well.  
  
Even if I wanted to go and save him, the rest of the crew wouldn't agree. They'd continue to sail  
off and leave me, then what? Rescue Jack Sparrow only to face death with him upon the  
Dauntless with the entire British navy. No I may be an old sot, but I am no sodding fool.  
  
You have to look after yourself out here in the Caribbean. There was no one around to protect  
you or always out there to rescue you when bad luck turns your way. I learned that at a young  
age.  
  
Like I've been saying, Jack knows this as well, so I don't believe that he excepts a rescue from us.  
No I'd wager that the daft man has his own plan and his own agenda to live by and he'll make it  
out himself.  
  
So I'll just stand here and watch.  
  
That's what I've been doing all of my life. Some call it self-preservation others call it apathy  
towards people. I don't know what to call it for sure, but it had kept me alive so far. Before this  
little adventure, I was content to sleep my life away, and let everything pass me by without a care  
in the world.  
  
See with sleeping your life away, you get to still live on in your head, without the fear of death,  
sorrow, and pain. In sleep and in dreams, you never have to fear being poor or being lonely the  
rest of your life. Couple sleep with a flask of rum, then you got your life set.  
  
And I am happy like that. The only draw back from that lifestyle is the sea longing that I suffer.  
The sea is one possessive lover that once you had a night with her, she'll never let you go. So in  
Tortuga, in my stall, I tried to just sleep.   
  
It worked, for awhile.  
  
Then along came Jack Sparrow with mind to go after Barbossa and the infamous Black Pearl.  
Along with the leverage of Bootsrap Bill Turner's son, I agreed. I'd see the sea again but I knew  
my apathetic nature wouldn't let any fear for Bill's son get in the way of my duty.  
  
It wouldn't let me care about the well-being Elizabeth, no my old friend Jack.  
  
I don't even force myself to search for a justification for my actions. I just be who I be. The sea  
don't ask anymore from me. Jack don't either.  
  
It was just when the woman threw back into my face that I was a pirate, that I could 'hang the  
code' as she so ironically put it, that I realized that maybe wasting my life was wrong.  
  
I certainly won't have no stories told about me if I continue like this, as the lass and her love will  
certainly had told.  
  
But all the Pearl turned and started to move away, with Elizabeth in her dingy growing smaller, I  
realize that I be who I be.  
  
I won't be changed so easily.  
  
And no story, no 'happily ever after' is gonna change me.  
  
So I just watched. 


	7. Ragetti

AN: Ooooookay sorry about the title joke. I just did that because so many people just wanted Jack, and didn't care about the rest of the characters. So I just did a bit of a trick. But never fear this part IS Jack. But I warn you now. It is a very weird take on greed. Some may not get it or it doesn't seem like greed or whatnot. But it is, to me.  
  
Oh yeah and there is going to be a sequel. With the Seven Heavenly Virtues.  
  
Dedication: To Norah who lent me this wonderful idea and has supported me throughout the writing of this. Thank you so much for being the sweetheart that you are. Never stop being so cute okay?   
  
The Sea and the Sin  
Part7: Jack Sparrow  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freedom.  
  
I want it more than anything in the world.   
  
Anything.  
  
Most people think that it is an unattainable state of being. Because no matter where you go, there are restraints holding you back. There is captivity in life that just doesn't allow for a true state of freedom to exist.  
  
No that isn't true.  
  
Freedom is more that just that feeling inside you chest when you stare out at the horizon, at the water slicing below you and the knowledge that you can live by your own rules. No. Freedom is also a material thing.  
  
And I have to have it.  
  
The Black Pearl is my freedom. Aye, she is. But you see when I lost her; I lost more than a ship. Those restraints of life came crashing down upon my wrists in shackles of limitations. I had had my taste of true autonomy and now that it was gone, I had to have it back. I couldn't let her remain in someone else's soiled hands any longer than necessary. No one else could obtain her. I needed her. I needed more than just her.  
  
I have other ways of taking the freedom that I lacked. I still had my like of piracy. Just because I lost the Pearl didn't mean that I lost the pirate within me. In away, the pirate that I was, was just another facet of freedom.  
  
It was an incomplete form of freedom. But freedom nonetheless.  
  
But now, I can feel the smooth, polished wood beneath my fingertips again. She is within my grasp again. Freedom, independence both came hand in hand when I was in control of my Pearl. My life that had been confined before, in the absence of her, was given its wings again.  
  
Sparrow could fly again.  
  
But as I discovered when she had slipped from my embrace, was that there were these other forms of freedom that I hadn't considered before.   
  
The freedom of a good sword fight for one. Now that may seem more like a restriction at first. But think about it. When two men cross blades, you are in control of your life and the life of another. There are no rules to go by, no real rules of engagement. Not for a pirate, not for a man who cherishes freedom as I do.  
  
Then there was the freedom of gold. Oh yes, I do love gold. Really I could not get enough of it. Now you may ask how is gold freedom? Well when you have it, you have the freedom, the liberty to buy whatever in the seven seas you want to. You could buy food, buy home, buy your freedom, hell, you could even buy love.  
  
Can you see why I became a pirate?  
  
This life that I chose for myself encompassed freedom in every possible way. I had my ship, my sword, and my treasure. What more could I ask for?   
  
Well except for more freedom that is.  
  
There was one freedom that I had not reached for yet.  
  
Out on the sea there was the old superstition that if you were sail on into the sunset, you'd sail off the edge of the earth. Now a couple of hundreds of years ago, some high and mighty upper-class man figured out that it was a sham. But still the idea of it intrigues me.  
  
Gripping the helm, I can stare forever unto the sea.   
  
My pockets are lined with gold, my sword hangs heavily at my side, my compass in one hand and the other on the wheel.   
  
With the scent of my Pearl all around me, the firmness of the lath beneath my feet, the creaking of the ratlines and rigging fill my ears. This is what I was meant for. This was my freedom. I wanted nothing but that and I needed no one else.  
  
But that last, untried for bit of freedom that would make me complete.  
  
"Now, bring me that horizon..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Just to clear some things up, for those who were wondering:  
  
1. Barbossa: Anger  
His scene wasn't a real one, just set prior to the movie  
  
2. Elizabeth: Envy  
Her was set when the maids were tying the laces on the corset  
  
3. Norrington: Pride  
His was set right before the first canon from the Black Pearl is fired, the lines used are straight from that part  
  
4. Pintel: Gluttony  
His is when he and Ragetti are carrying the chest to their pile of treasure, the first time we see the cave  
  
5. Will: Lust  
His is when he reaches for Elizabeth and she shows him the medallion onboard the Interceptor  
  
6. Gibbs: Sloth  
His is when Elizabeth demands for them to help her rescue Jack and Will after she released them the brig on the Pearl  
  
7. Jack: Greed  
Obviously his is one of the last scenes in the movie with the "Now bring me that horizon." (definitely my fav. line) 


End file.
